


【Jason中心】兔子們的事情

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Jason遇到一些兔子。
Kudos: 11





	【Jason中心】兔子們的事情

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這是本來寫的中秋賀文，還是有Dickjay(不愧是我.jpg)

睜開眼的時候，Jason發現自己站在一片奇怪的森林前。黑紅色的樹幹扭曲著佇立於地上，根部卻是一叢一叢的鮮黃樹葉，樹根則交纏在一起朝天空發展，天空還是淡綠色的。如果不是平常見多了奇異怪象，眼前的視覺衝擊跟色彩不平衡可能讓Jason已經吐了出來。

Jaosn遠遠便看見有隻黑毛中分又有藍眼的兔子匆匆忙忙地朝這邊跑了過來，牠的頭上有一對垂下來貼在臉龐的兔耳，身著洛可可時期的貴族服飾。Jason本來想跟牠打聲招呼，他招手叫了那隻兔子的名子，但兔子就像沒注意到他一樣、咻－地從Jason旁邊穿過，踏進那詭異的森林裡面。

「來不及了、來不及了」

兔子的口中一直自言自語，牠還從懷中掏出一塊大大的金色懷錶邊跑邊看，每看一眼兔子眉頭的皺紋就多了一條。到這邊Jason總算明白，顯然他是做了一個類似愛麗絲夢遊仙境的夢，而他正是那位盛氣凜人的愛麗絲。根據故事的發展這時候他應該要追上那位兔子先生去，接者鑽進籬笆底下的兔子洞。

Jason跟了上去，用者可以和兔子並排的速度跑者，本來森林裡擋住去路的樹枝都像是有意識地自動避開牠們。兔子轉頭看了Jason一眼後又繼續盯著牠那塊不斷收起拿出的懷錶，夢裡的設定似乎讓兔子不認識Jason，兔子對於他什麼都沒有表示，只是一個人不停地咕噥。

「來不及了、來不及了」

Jason記得原本的白兔台詞是：天哪，要遲到了。雖然乍聽之下沒什麼差別，但文學的熱愛之魂還是令他按耐不住好奇心問道。

「是什麼來不及了，槌球比賽嗎」

兔子用著複雜的神情看向Jason。

「...你身為這個世界的居民，還不知道嗎」  
「是紅心皇后想要抓我？」

他在內心猜測紅心皇后該不會是某個私下總臭者一張臉的富豪，想到某富豪可能穿著大澎禮裙還束著腰的樣子，他就忍不住低笑。

但是兔子突然停下腳步，Jason只得一起停下來。誰叫沒有兔子帶路，他絕對找不到下一站的兔子洞。可是兔子又掏出了那塊懷錶打開來看，不看還好，一看，兔子的臉頓時血色盡失、表情絕望。

「喂、你不要緊吧！？」  
「一切都來不及...」

兔子僵硬地站在原地，Jason只好湊到牠跟前探頭看看那塊正打開的懷錶。懷錶上面有兩個時區，卻各只有一個指針互相往順逆時鐘方向轉，內圈並無標示數字，中間的軸心倒是用了Robin的標誌，這時候倒是展現了沒必要的共通點。

Jason怎麼研究都看不出這塊錶有哪邊能讓兔子悲傷。  
可惜兔子只是繼續喃喃自語。

「原本屬於他的時間都給我了...」  
「什麼？」

在他們佇立的同時，周圍的樹已經悄悄圍住牠們成一個圈，那些樹枝把毫無生氣的兔子運走，留下Jason一個人在原地。

「該死，給我解釋是什麼意思啊」

但樹枝開始遮蓋Jason的臉，鋒銳的枝頭於他的臉上留下刮痕，樹葉掩埋住Jason的身體使他無法動彈。

他的意識就此陷入黑暗。

噠、噠、噠、噠。

一陣一陣的撞擊聲不斷傳進Jason的耳裡，再怎麼不情願都會被這巨大聲響吵醒。Jason緩緩張開眼睛後環顧了一圈，四周都是灰暗的岩壁，他的腳騰空、雙手被高吊在頭上，附近掛有一些貌似生前是某種動物，但現在被剝了皮的肉塊。而腳邊還有一群身高不到他1/3的兔子正圍者他拼命跺腳。

持續的撞擊聲是兔子用來警告或是表達不高興時所發出的的踏地聲，Jason判斷自己是被這群兔子當成危險人物才掛在洞穴裡。他試著盡量用微小的動作解開手腕上的束縛，從兔群中卻傳出一聲"別掙扎了"的聲音，其他兔子如同摩西分紅海那樣讓出一條路，一隻看似首領的兔子走到Jason面前。

「...******？」

那隻梳著背頭有者綠藍色眼睛的兔子高傲地瞇起眼，彷彿在說：人類，你怎麼會知道我的名子。說真的，Jason都不知道原來兔子還能夠留背頭。

「是我，真沒想到你還能認出我」  
「你的髮型...挺好認的」

Jason聽到兔子們跺腳的聲響越來越大，很明顯他這句話惹毛了這些兔子們對於牠們偉大領袖的尊敬。有隻兔子乾脆跳起來踢了Jason一腳，力度不大，但是Jason可以感覺到有東西劃開他的腰側。

沒有痛覺，大概這又是什麼不切實際的夢。

「所以，你把我抓來這是想跟我敘舊？」

Jason放鬆下來，順便慶幸這是在做夢。手臂被拉緊的感覺雖然相當真實，但卻沒有長久抱持相同姿勢的疼痛，否則肩膀現在肯定已經痛得受不了。先是奇形怪狀的森林，再來是住在山洞而不是泥土巢穴的兔子，他今天的夢還真是奇特。

「不，當年你離開後我成為了牠們的首領」

領袖兔子用力跺了一下地，其他兔子們馬上全體停下腳步。

「我們已經決定要忠於以前先祖沒完成的事情」  


多虧牠們的動作停下，Jason才能看清那在黑暗中微微發光的後腿，腳後跟有刀片...這兇殘的部份倒是跟某小鬼如出一轍。  


「基於你曾是我們的一員，我打算詢問你是否有意要加入」  
「先不說什麼加入，我跟你們又不是同類」

Jason調侃說：還是你們準備一起手牽手被做成人類的兔肉湯嗎。

踏地聲又開始響起，有些兔子還開始撕牙裂嘴，牠們後腿跟上的刀片全都彈出，在黑暗中閃閃發亮，可惜礙於領袖的情面不敢上前教訓Jason。

一系列過於兇惡的威脅都讓人想吐槽這真的是兔子嗎？

但領袖兔子卻是皺起了眉頭，不得不說這表情真的有遺傳到他親生父親（前提是他父親也是兔子的話），領袖兔子提醒了Jason。

「你忘記你的腳後跟也有刀片了嗎」

什麼？ Jason突然瘋狂掙扎起來，這絕對是在開玩笑。到剛剛為止都還綁住他雙手的繩子瞬間消失，Jason整個人跌撞到地上，不過他毫髮無傷，受傷了他現在也不在乎。他趕忙把腿彎曲起來查看，散發著白冷銀光的刀片的確正插在那裡...還滴著血 。

他覺得全身冰冷。Jason想抬起頭質問領袖兔子卻發現他做不到。有隻兔子終於受不了趁領袖兔子不注意時割斷他的喉嚨。

Jason再次陷入黑暗。

這一次Jason是躺在草地上恢復意識，旁邊還有一隻耳朵微垂的毛茸茸兔子正死命圍者他打轉，腳時不時朝上踢一下。行吧，無三不成禮，他已經覺得接下來不論再看見幾隻長得像那群人的兔子也見怪不怪。摸了摸脖子，確定沒有任何傷口後，趁兔子再度抬腳時，Jason一把抓住牠的耳朵把整隻兔子給拎了起來。

「喔，你醒啦」  
「...是啊。要跟我解釋一下你在幹嘛嗎」

兔子朝他露出了充滿喜悅與溫暖的笑容，有那麼一霎那Jason看見某個永遠不缺愛的人，他用力眨了眨眼，還是那張兔子臉。牠拍了拍Jason的手示意放牠下來，Jason照做了，兔子自顧自地落地後開始舔舐、整理皮毛，等到牠覺得自己看起來足夠端莊時，重新面向Jason微微行了個禮。

「我是你的引路者。有點遲到，所以看到你倒在那邊時以為我來晚了」

兔子憑空變出了一個手編提籃，彷彿是要證明牠沒有說謊似的，牠舉高籃子遞給Jason看裡面放著什麼，籃子裡放者一組用玻璃罩住的蠟燭台，中間還有一根正在燃燒的綠色蠟燭。Jason點了點頭示意牠繼續說下去。

「這個時期我有太多工作要忙，所以還要委屈你陪者我一下」

這時Jason才能好好觀察這個自稱他引路人的兔子長得什麼樣，套著黑色袋狀貫頭衣、腰部用一條藍色的繩子繫緊。夢裡就是這點好，下個場景他便來到某地中海上的小島，不過目前最重要的問題是。

「你說你是引路者，那你要帶我去哪裡？」  
「很重要嗎？」  
「我總有權知道我要去哪裡吧」

兔子歪了歪頭，然後又重複了一次回答。

「很重要嗎？」

一人一兔你看我我看你，直到Jason先妥協。

「...好吧，那你還要忙什麼」  
「對對！我再找我的蛋」

兔子朝他比劃那顆蛋有多大，牠告訴Jason說應該是牠乘著大鐘過來時不小心掉在這片草原上，牠懇求Jason在送他去往目的地的路上前，能不能陪牠一起找蛋。就這樣，他們開始在這廣大看不見邊際的草原上漫無目的地尋找。

「如果有找到紅色的蛋絕對要通知我啊」  
「知道、知道」

Jason翻的腰酸背痛，抬起頭想舒緩一下脖子時卻看見不遠處有一塊地正一下一下散發者亮光。他跑了過去，撥開那片草叢，地上掉了一顆紅色的蛋，可惜那顆蛋是破的，裡面的內容物流出來卻不是蛋黃與蛋白，而是幾個小人玩偶與一根倒十字架。

「喂，我找到一顆紅色的蛋，你要不要過來看一下」  
「真的嗎！我馬上來」

兔子趕忙跑過來，牠一看到蛋殼先是驚喜的叫了一聲，再發現蛋已經破掉時又沉默下來。本來微垂的兔耳更是降低到頭頂邊，不了解兔子行為的Jason都看得出眼前這位兔子受到多大的打擊。

「...這顆蛋，對你很重要嗎」  
「是我的戀人很在意」  
「戀人？」  
「是啊，牠總是那麼固執」

兔子撿起碎成上下兩片的蛋殼，並將它們朝空中扔了上去。

「該送你出發了呢，掰掰」  
「啊？」

宛如變魔法一般，被丟向空中的兩片蛋殼越變越大，直接把Jason蓋住。

「這又是那裡...」

終於有一次他是在床上醒來，身下柔軟的觸感讓Jason不禁放鬆地嘆了一口氣。這才注意到旁邊有一雙毛茸茸的手正要用沾濕的棉球擦拭他的嘴唇，Jason轉頭看見是誰後嚇得馬上坐起。只有這個人，他不想給牠添更多麻煩。

「您昏倒在路旁，是我家老爺先帶您回來的」  
「謝謝...」

旁邊站著的是一位毛色已轉成灰白的蒼老兔子，牠在Jason接過手上的水與棉球後又走到房間的角落，那裏擺著一組大型的杵臼。兔子開始用著看不出來牠年紀已大的速度搗著臼，Jason下了床過去幫忙，臼裡正放著一些Jason認不出的草藥。

「謝謝您的好心」  
「不客氣」

我應該的，Jason硬是把這句話吞了下去，為了轉移話題，他隨口問問。

「請問，帶我回來的那位老爺人呢」  
「老爺的話，牠人剛好在庭院」

蒼老的兔子抬手要Jason從旁邊的窗戶向外看去。有一隻超越安格拉巨兔的兔子正在筏一株有著黑色樹幹的樹，奇怪的是那棵樹的樹幹每被砍一下就會長回去，不管巨兔怎麼砍，樹幹都不曾留下一絲傷痕。

「牠這是在做什麼」  
「老爺是在懲罰自己」

砍一株永遠砍不斷的樹？要Jason來說這還比較像無止盡的鍛鍊。

「懲罰？」  
「是的，那棵樹會反映種它的人內心的恨。每砍一下當時的恨意便會再度浮現」  
「...還真是某種新型的自虐方法」

Jason很想大罵你就這麼愛回憶對那個臭瘋子的恨意嗎，不過對於眼前這位蒼老兔子的尊重他還是嚥了回去。蒼老兔子如同他現實中知道的那一位人一樣，用充滿慈愛與無奈的眼神望著他。

「恨不是只包含憎恨的，Jason少爺。」  
「你認得出我是誰？！」

Jason瞪大眼睛看著面前的蒼老兔子，他手上的動作都停了下來。然後，一陣劇烈的頭痛朝他襲來。

「Alf...是你嗎」

同跟剛才的夢一樣，他是在床上醒來，不過這次旁邊站著的終於是人。

「是我，Jason少爺」  
「這是......那裡...」  
「大宅，老爺堅持要把您移回大宅治療」

他的喉嚨乾啞、全身上下劇痛難耐，他們肯定有給他打止痛藥，可惜藥效已經不足以止住他的疼痛。Jason想活動他的手，沉重無比，而且似乎有人正抓著他的手指。他垂下脖子朝那邊看了過去，是Dick正趴在那邊小睡，手還緊緊握著自己的。

「大紅，如果你不是全身都是傷我一定再揍你一頓」  
「你這次做出的行動愚蠢的像是去自殺，Todd」

從旁邊傳來的兩道聲音才讓Jason意識到這房間還有別人在，他艱難的轉向聲音來源，Tim起身朝這走了過來、而Damian仍坐在沙發上雙手抱胸。Tim臉上的怒氣不似那個平常總是冷靜沉著的RedRobin，Alfred則表示他要去準備一點適合病人享用的餐點後推門出去。

Jason總算想起他失去意識之前在幹嘛，Redhood掉入了一個Joker專門針對他的陷阱，顯而易見。

「你應該要通知我們」  
「下次有派對我一定不會小氣」

他想扯起一個嘲諷的笑容，Jason才發現他的臉僵硬的像塊石頭。Tim嘆了口氣，拉了剛才Alfred坐的椅子後座下。

「你的臉骨裂了，暫時會影響到你的表情肌，說實話你的傷口多到還活著簡直是個奇蹟」  
「你昏迷7天，途中好幾次差點就死了Todd」

Damian冷冷地哼了一聲。

「我們輪班盯著你的狀況，父親剛去休息，Grayson不肯離開」  
「就是這樣，還有什麼想問的嗎」

Tim倒了杯水朝裡面放了根吸管後，遞到Jason的嘴邊。Jason小口小口地強迫自己喝下邊整理了思緒，他有很多必須了解的事情，但目前最重要的是－－。

「Joker呢？」  
「死了。」  
「什麼？！」

Jason被這消息震住，他直瞪著Tim的雙眼告訴他：最好不要騙我。但Tim毫無畏懼的回盯著他，那眼神證明Joker真的死了。

「...誰下的手」  
「這不重要」  
「怎麼可能不重要！！！」

Jason想起身大叫、發洩，他多年來的怒火還有該由他扣下板機的罪惡，就這樣、全沒了。可Jason最後頂多只動了動他的幾根手指表示抗議，這幾下動作反刺激到了那一直握著他手不放的人。

「Jay、Jay醒了？！」

Dick多天沒睡好而浮腫的眼睛還沒完全睜開就猛地站起身，一時間的血壓變化又讓他稍微腿軟。Tim跟Damian兩人交換了眼神後決定放他們獨處，便安靜地離開房間。

「Jay...你嚇死我了」粗糙的手掌撫摸上Jason的臉頰，拇指輕柔地摩擦眼角下方。  
「我以為我會再次失去你...」  
「抱歉...」

Jason乾巴巴地道歉，老實說到目前為止大家的反應都讓他充滿疑惑，好像他真的就那麼－－。他打算開口說點什麼，但Dick搖搖頭，回給他一個比哭還難看的微笑。

「會餓嗎？我去請Alfred弄點什麼？」  
「他剛剛已經去弄了...」  
「這樣」

再等Alfred回來的這段期間，Dick一句話都沒有說只是坐上床讓Jason靠在他的胸懷裡。一反常態的Dick讓Jason全身不自在，之後Jason勉強吃了一點東西，Dick堅持要親手餵他吃完整碗，Tim跟Damian進來告知一聲他們要去夜巡後又走了。等到Dick終於認知到久未進食的人是喝不完一碗湯時，Alfred才幫他換了藥又重新打了一隻止痛劑，逐漸消失的疼痛使Jason再度陷入沉睡。

「Dick...？」

Jason不知道他又睡了多久，Dick不在他的兄弟們說的Dick這幾天一直霸佔的位置。倒是Bruce正坐在旁邊，他以為Bruce手邊至少會有一本書打發時間，但那裡空蕩蕩的，什麼都沒有。

這個認知讓他緊張起來。

「Dick的話，因為你終於清醒所以我們要求他去好好休息一次」  
「......」

沉默於他們中間蔓延開來，Jason聽得見輸液從管子裡滴落的水聲，跟Bruce獨處的每一分每一秒都長得令他窒息。

「B」  
「嗯」  
「Joker死了」  
「是的」

Jason舔了舔乾燥的唇瓣，他想問Bruce是誰殺的、Joker是怎麼死的，還有你們為什麼會知道我在那裡，可是最後他只逼得了自己問他。

「你恨嗎」  
「...不」

他不了解Bruce有沒有聽懂他的問題，也許沒有，所以Bruce才會這樣回答。  
Jason選擇再次閉上眼睛。

「...我想再睡一會」  
「好，晚安」

他感覺到Bruce俯身在他的額頭上親了一下。

療傷這段期間Damian的冷嘲熱諷莫名加重，還說Todd這麼想死可以由他代勞下手。

Tim還有Alfred的雙打組合說教每天煩得Jason只想逃走（有幾次他真的嘗試偷溜，被窗外Kent家的兒子們輪流拎了回來，他才知道外頭居然還讓他們輪班監視)。

Dick的異常一直持續到某一個晚上，他支開了所有人單獨跟Jason聊了很久很久的天。隔天早上Dick不得不用冰塊冰敷他們兩個的眼睛，還被另外兩個兄弟嘲笑。

之後Jason總算好到比較能拄著拐杖活動時，他發現書房裡多了許多他喜歡的書籍。 

主觀上，Jason並沒有真的想去死。  
客觀來說，他潛意識認為自己死了對大家都好。

他當初才會輕而易舉踏入那個死亡陷阱，或許。  
現在，Jason潛意識大概沒那麼想了。


End file.
